Sweet Dreams
by Mina Kon
Summary: I just wish I was worth being listened to. I just wish I had a place I could call home. I wish I had sweet dreams to rely on. Bryan’s POV


Title: Sweet Dreams

Authoress: Mina Kon

Summary: I just wish I was worth being listened to. I just wish I had a place I could call home. I wish I had sweet dreams to rely on (Bryan's POV)

A/N: The characters don't belong to me.

My childhood…I see myself so clearly, as if those times weren't over so long ago.

My mom, my dad, even my little sister…Dad, with his superior attitude, always thinking that he owns truth…Mom, who simply couldn't go against him. Dreadful little Anya, she just couldn't stop mocking me for everything.

No…I don't want to think about this…go away please go away…

No…

- - - - -

"_What have you done?" cried Bryan, looking to the blue screen "You deleted my game data! It took years to reach that level! Why have you done it!"_

_Anya looked back at him, with a furious expression "That's for not giving me you teddy bear!"_

"_You little bastard! You deleted it! I hate you!" Almost blinded by tears, he grabbed her by the hair and started hitting her. She cried and bite him hard in the hand, while punching him so hard that his glasses flied away. Her cries alerted her mother, who entered the room._

"_What's happening here? Bryan let go of your sister now!"_

"_He hurt me mommy!" Anya runned to her in tears._

"_You coward, hurting your little sister! What the hell were you thinking? Beast!" she shouted, completely out of her mind_

"_But mom, my game, she…" he was interrupted here_

"_I don't want to hear your excuses. To bed now! You are stupid or what? Bryan I worked all the day and I'm very tired to deal with your immature attitudes. Grow up son, will you?" Holding Anya closer, she moved her attention to her daughter "Now baby, don't cry. Where has he hurt you? Its okay sweetie, don't cry, mom's here now, he won't hurt you again"_

_- - - - - _

Damn little bitch…Always messing around with my things and acting like a spoiled child when she couldn't get what she wanted. And after things got wrong she'd always play the "poor baby" role. And mom always took her side, never bothering to listen to me.

Yeah, like she cared. Grown-ups are so selfish…Worse than little kids. When she's upset, she discounts on us. I remember when she arrived from work and started annoying me about everything: that my room was a mess, my grades were dreadful, that I never helped her at home, my hair was a chaos, my clothes disgusting…when dad freaked with me she always took his side because I was wrong, because I was a selfish brat, 'cause he's hurt with my behaviour, 'cause I just think about myself…And never letting me say anything in my defense. Who cares about what I think?

Dad was no better. He just spoke with me about my grades at school. Like if nothing else mattered. Like he cared about anything else. Did he?

It was a hell there. I didn't had any kind of interaction with any of them, taking the fights with Anya, the grade's talk with dad and me being Mom's verbal kick box. They were like strangers to me. They knew nothing 'bout me, not that they cared at all. They're all too involved into their own lives to notice me.

So I just swallowed my probs. What else could I do? Would they listen to me about the girl I liked but who paid me no attention? Would they cared to know that my school mates never played with me because they found me weird? Would they bother to act if they knew how Anya really is? Would they give a damn if they knew I cried every night alone in bed?

Maybe I shouldn't complain so much about it. Maybe I'm just being selfish like they said…

I never felt so happy like when I left home – can I really call that place home? Are we supposed to feel like a stranger in your own home? – to join Biovolt. It was my chance to leave that hell, and I took it. I still don't understand why they took it so bad…

- - - - -

"_Don't go Bryan! Baby this is your home!"_

"_I want to!"_

"_If you leave you will never return, you understand?!_

"_Oh yeah? Than I'll go! I'm sick of it! You don't own me! This is my life and I'll do whatever I want with it!"_

"_But Bryan, this is your home honey. We'll be so unhappy without you!"_

"_Will you? But I'm already unhappy living with all of you!"_

- - - - -

Was I too sharp? It was exactly what I felt…I loved them thought. They were my family, weren't they? We shared the same blood. That's why it hurt so much to feel abandoned like that…

Because they loved me right? They loved me…right?

"_Your hair is a total mess!"_

"**Bryan…"**

"_What about your grades, Bryan?"_

"Did they?"

"_I don't want to hear your excuses!"_

"Mom, dad!"

"_If you leave this house you'll never return!"_

"**Bryan…"**

_I wish I didn't had a brother!"_

"Who…who's calling me…"

"**Bry! Wake up!"**

"_Son, you are such a pain sometimes…"_

"_I hate you, Bryan!"_

"**Bryan!"**

Suddenly I open my eyes. In front of me I see Tala with a worried expression.

"What's wrong love?" he asks, in a sweet, calming tone. I feel myself relaxing at his soft voice. "Just a bad dream" I say

Reaching closer, he encircles me in his arms "Come here"

I don't have sweet dreams, but I have sweet awakes.

The End

…That's what happens when Mina creates a family for little Bryan…

Dedicated to Phoenix. May you always have sweet dreams, sis )

R&R, please. Make an authoress happy


End file.
